Rodney, Enrique & Javier
by Lornett
Summary: Quand rendre un service & "en devoir toute une" à quelqu'un prend tout son sens. OS-Song/Lemon en deux parties
1. Rodney, Enrique & Javier

**Rodney, Enrique & Javier (OS-Song)**

**Résumé:** Lisez et vous verrez! C'est du lemon, j'vous avertit!

**Contenu: **Evan et RodneyDÉPRAVÉ!

**Disclaier: **_L'univers de Stargate ne m'appartient pas…__Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est Evan! xD_

**Song: **Tonight (I'm f*ckin' you) - Enrique Iglesias (oui, oui, la version ORIGINALE EXPLICITE existe bel et bien! Cherchez et vous trouverez!)

**McKay revenait d'un congé sur Terre et il avait eu tout juste le temps, à la dernière minute, d'acquérir à la demande de son nouvel ami, le Major Lorne. Nouvel ami était peut-être un euphémisme car Lorne avait réussis à convaincre le scientifique de lui laisser lui faire une fellation en échange de ce grand service. Mais McKay voulait retarder le moment le plus possible.**

**Après que le scientifique en question eut terminé de déballer son sac, et que le Major l'ait contacté au moins trois fois par l'intermédiaire de son oreillette, le scientifique tapa à la porte du militaire. Aussitôt, le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit la porte.**

**-Dites donc, vous en avez mit du temps!, se plain le Major, mais excité du retour tant attendu du scientifique.**

**-J'ai été pas mal occupé!**

**-Alors, vous l'avez?**

**-Vous devez savoir que j'ai passé des heures à le chercher et que j'ai dû passer par plusieurs endroits pour arriver à l'avoir au grand complet!**

**Les yeux du Major s'illuminèrent de milles feux, comme la première fois où il vit un vrai avion de chasse dans son enfance… Il devait se l'admettre, McKay pouvait parfois être admirable, mais il ne lui dirait jamais.**

**-Rodney, je vous trouve adorable!**

**Avant de lui tendre le Memory Stick, Rodney ajouta.**

**-Vous m'en devez une! Et une grosse en plus!, s'exclama le scientifique, sans vraiment vouloir faire allusion à la fellation qu'il lui devait, mais aussitôt il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit en voyant l'air du Major.**

**-C'est quand vous voulez!, répondit le Major, de son air gourmand.**

**McKay déposa la Memory Stick dans la main tendue du Major, qui excité comme une petite boule d'énergie, se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable personnel déjà prêt à recevoir son contenu. Avant de se détourner pour quitter les lieux, McKay ajouta.**

**-Ha Evan! Je vous ai ajouté une pièce inédite, au contenu plutôt... explicite! Ne me demandez SURTOUT pas comment j'ai fais pour l'avoir! Considérez que c'est votre cadeau d'anniversaire un peu à l'avance!**

**Les yeux encore plus brillant d'admiration et d'excitation du Major se posèrent sur le scientifique aux airs de gros Teddy Bear et sans tarder, il bondit du lit et lui sauta au cou.**

**-Alors là! C'est vrai que je vous en dois une GROSSE. McKay!**

**Rodney, qui ne détestait pas ce contact, repoussa à contre coeur le petit homme surexcité, voulant à tout prix retarder le moment.**

**-Merci milles fois!**

**-Y a pas de quoi! Bon, je dois y aller, Elizabeth veut vraiment me voir!. mentit-il en sortant rapidement des quartiers du Major.**

**Evan sauta sur son lit et appuya sur le bouton "Lecture". Ce qu'il allait entendre n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La voix chaude et suave du chanteur latino se fit entendre et le sourire aux lèvres, le militaire commença à se dandiner au rythme entrainant de la chanson.**

_"I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me_

_'Cause I already know _

_What you wanna do_

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fuckin' you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_

_Oh you..."_

**-MCKAY!, cria presque le Major dans son oreillette.**

**-Y a quelque chose qui va pas, Lorne?, demanda Rodney, encore dérangé par le militaire.**

**-Non, ça marche du tonnerre! Par contre, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça!, dit-il, la chanson continuant de jouer en fond.**

**-J'ai dis que c'était une version explicite, vous vous attendiez à quoi?**

**-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait pour vous la procurer?**

**-J'arrive dans le bureau d'Elizabeth!, mentit-il encore. AU REVOIR MAJOR!**

**Et McKay mit fin à la conversation.**

**-Sacré McKay! **

_"… You're so damn pretty_

_If I had a type then baby it would be you_

_I know you're ready_

_If I never lied then baby_

_You'd be the truth_

**Oui, Lorne avait demandé à McKay de lui trouver le nouvel album d'Enrique Iglesias. Lorne en avait BESOIN pour attirer un mec dans son lit. Oh mais, pas n'importe lequel. Un latino bien nantit qui était sur la base depuis à peine trois semaines et qui avait déjà couché avec la moitié des gays de la Cité. Il avait dépassé le record de vitesse. Pour un petit nouveau, il avait brassé pas mal de cages. Ce mec travaillait aux cuisines, on pouvait même le voir derrière le comptoir, dépendaient des heures. Il avait un fort accent latino, qui le rendait encore plus sexy et désirable, même quand il vous demandait: "Pomme de terrre rrronde ou en purrrée?" Il était plutôt bien bâtit et proportionné. Il avait le teint mât et une chevelure à faire damner un Saint. **

**Javier. C'était son nom. Ra-Vi-Ère. Evan se le répétait dans sa tête et ça l'excitait déjà.**

**Evan avait expliqué à Rodney comment il allait se servir de cet album et en échange, il l'avait convaincu de le laisser lui faire une fellation. Ce bon vieux McKay avait fait tout ça pour une fellation, qui ma foi allait être la meilleure qu'il eut jamais connu. Lorne avait réussis à le convaincre avec un seul argument. Carson Beckett. Rodney en était éperdument amoureux, mais sa maladresse l'empêchait de lui déclarer sa flamme. Et aussi, il avait peur. Peur de perdre son amitié, de perdre toute crédibilité à ses yeux. Peur de perdre sa réputation. Bref, Evan lui avait proposé de lui faire cette fellation pendant que Rodney serait libre d'imaginer ce qu'il voudrait. Il pourrait même l'appeler Carson si ça lui chantait. Les deux étaient gagnant dans cette histoire. Oui, parce qu'aux yeux des gays de la Cité, se taper McKay, Beckett ou même Sheppard était l'ultime mission qu'ils s'étaient donnés dans les soirées de "mecs" un peu dépravés.**

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fuckin' you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_

_Oh you know_

**Le Major Evan Lorne avait en effet couché avec beaucoup d'hommes. Il avait d'ailleurs organisé les premières soirées spéciales entre "mecs" d'Atlantis et avait couché avec TOUT les gays de la Cité et le faisait encore et encore. Avant d'arriver sur Atlantis, il avait couché avec des hommes de toutes les nationalités, mais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet que ce Javier. Il était très motivé pour arriver à ses fins et il donnerait même sa réputation de bon soldat bien droit pour l'avoir dans son lit TOUTE une nuit. Mais le mec en question n'avait même pas encore remarqué qu'il existait, malgré les regards insistant que le jeune major lui faisaient aux mess. Il n'avait pas posé son regard sur lui une seule fois. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Evan croyait. Parce que dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, le cuisinier le mangeait littéralement des yeux. Javier aimait être désiré. C'était sa tactique. **

_Tonight I'm gonna do_

_Everything that I want with you_

_Everything that you need_

_Everything that you want_

_I wanna honey_

_I wanna stunt with you_

**À tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit, sans crier gare, le Major pouvait se mettre à rêver ou à penser à lui, à fantasmer sur son corps, sur ce qu'il lui ferait, sur ce qu'il lui susurrerait à l'oreille. Il imaginait ses grandes mains sur son petit corps brûlant de désir. Il imaginait sa verge prendre toute la place dans sa main ou ailleurs. Des feux lui brûlaient au ventre juste d'y penser. Même une fois en salle de debriefing, il lui était venue une pensée très érotique et il avait même commencé à bander et il avait chaud dans tout son corps. Il aurait été très gêné si ça avait continué. Si le Dr Weir ne l'avait pas sortit de sa rêverie.**

_From the window to the wall_

_Gotta give you my all_

_Winter and the Summertime_

_When I get you on the springs _

_I'mma make you fall_

**Il allait mettre ce mec au supplice. Il allait le rendre fou. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire pour que Javier le cuisinier bien nantit n'arrive à le remarquer, mais il allait bien trouver. Le Major avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il n'avait surtout pas la langue dans sa poche. **

_You got that body_

_That make me wanna_

_Get up on the floor_

_Just to see you dance_

_And love the way_

_You shake that ass_

_Turn around_

_And let me see them pants_

**Et c'est arrivé comme ça, sans qu'il n'ait à le mettre au supplice, ni à dire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il y eut du bouches à oreilles durant les soirées privés entre "mecs". Vers les 19h, Javier finissait son quart de travail et Evan montait aux mess. Le télé-porteur s'était ouvert sur le Major et bizarrement, Javier était resté à l'intérieur, invitant plutôt le Major à entrer. Evan passa sa main devant le détecteur, qui ferma la porte et aucun des deux n'appuya sur une destination à l'écran. Ils étaient là, à se détailler, de haut en bas, même à se déshabiller du regard et à se dévorer des yeux. Aucun des deux n'osa dire un mot, le regard maintenant plongé dans celui de l'autre. Javier avait une bonne tête de plus que le Major, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il aimait bien, en général, que ses conquêtes soient plus grande que lui. **

_You're stuck with me_

_I'm stuck with you_

_Let's find something to do…"_

**Evan imaginait ce grand latino en train de le baiser dans cet endroit si étroit, et il avait très chaud. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, sa bouche s'asséchait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la profondeur de ses yeux qui étaient d'un vert émeraude. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa bouche charnue, Evan cru qu'il allait l'embrasser.**

**-Ce soirr, vingt-trrois heurres, dans mes quarrtiers! Ne soit pas en rretard, finit par dire le latino avant de passer sa main devant le détecteur et de sortir du télé-porteur, laissant Evan sans mot. Il monta aux mess, se remplir la pense pour être en grande forme pour la nuit. Oui. Il en devait vraiment une grosse à McKay, même s'il n'eu pas besoin d'Enrique pour tomber dans les bras du grand latino. Mais ça, McKay n'était pas obligé de le savoir.**


	2. Rodney, Enrique & Evan

**Rodney, Enrique & Evan (OS-Song)**

**Résumé: **_Bon, ma soeur voulait ABSOLUMENT une suite à "Rodney, Enrique & Javier", alors, la voilà! _

**Et moi je dis: **_"I'm gonna crack McKay like an egg!" *evil giggles*_

**Contenu: **_Lemon, Evan et Rodney, DÉPRAVÉ!_

**Disclaier: **_L'univers de Stargate ne m'appartient toujours pas… Quoi que parfois j'me pose des questions… _

**Song: **_Un mixte des deux versions de "He's a dream" par Deep Dish et par Shandi. (J'ai par contre laissé tomber un paragraphe de la chanson et remplacée une phrase à la place d'une autre… pour que ça colle mieux)_

**Note:** *= Lorne #=Rodney

**Bien qu'au tout début, le militaire Evan Lorne n'aimait pas trop le scientifique Rodney McKay, avec le temps, il avait apprit à le connaître mieux, eh oui! Derrière ses airs d'ego démesuré, d'égoïste et d'hypocondriaque, Rodney avait une personnalité que très peu de gens lui connaissait. Et Evan faisait partit de ceux qui le connaissait si bien. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, avaient partagé des moments ensemble. Ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre et ils avaient gagné la confiance de l'autre. Ils avaient aussi gagné plus.**

_*He doesn't mean I thing to me_

_Just another pretty face to see_

_He's all over town, knocking 'em down, honey_

_I never let him touch my heart*_

**Lorne attendait depuis deux LONGUES semaines, et en avait marre d'attendre après McKay. Il se décida alors à le faire craquer. Oui, le faire craquer comme un oeuf sous la chaleur brûlante du soleil.**

**Le militaire marchait dans les corridors qui menaient aux laboratoires scientifique. Lorsqu'il entra dans celui de McKay, il était seul et ça tombait plutôt bien.**

**-Coucou, Rodney!, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait aguichant.**

**L'intéressé leva la tête, interloqué par cet ton qui suggérait beaucoup de choses.**

**-Ha! C'est vous!**

**-Bien-sûr que c'est moi! Vous vous attendiez à qui!**

**Rodney lui fit une expression déconfite.**

**-Ha ouais, j'avais presque oublié que vous attendiez le prince charmant!**

**-Vous voulez bien arrêter! N'importe qui pourrait faire irruption à tout moment et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous entende.**

**-On a qu'à chuchoter alors!**

**-Vous veniez pour quoi, au juste?**

**Rodney connaissait très bien la réponse, sinon, le Major aurait déjà annoncé le pourquoi de sa présence si c'était pour autre chose.**

**-Je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps que je vous "paye" le service que vous m'avez rendu!**

**-Alors, Enrique, ça s'est bien passé votre soirée! Vous avez réussis à l'avoir ce… Ravioli!**

**-Javier!**

**-Ouais, peu importe!**

**-Oh oui! Je n'ai même pas eu à le chercher! C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!**

**-Ouais bon, c'est pas tout mais, j'ai du travail à faire!, répondit-il rapidement, mal à l'aise.**

**-Et moi? Quand est-ce que j'aurai une réponse? Je vais commencer à croire que vous vous défiler!**

**-Non, c'est juste que… j'ai pas trouvé le bon moment!**

**-Alors, vous allez trouver le bon moment, sinon, je vais dire à Roméo que vous l'attendez sur votre balcon tout les soirs!**

**Rodney le fixa d'un air interrogateur.**

**-Comment vous…**

**-Vos quartiers ne sont pas très loin des miens Rodney! Et je vois tout ce qui se passe sur votre balcon!**

**-Bon, d'accord! Je trouverai un moment, et je vous le ferai savoir!**

**-J'espère bien, j'attends que ça!**

_*He's the kind of guy who thinks he's smart_

_He's the type that always looks the part_

_He's on the make, it's undertake, honey_

_And I never let him touch my heart*_

**Radek entra à ce moment avec deux tasses de café fumante. Sentant l'odeur de café, Evan se retourna.**

**-Hey, Zelenka! Comment ça va?**

**-Oh, major! Ça va bien! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?**

**-Je venais m'assurer que Rodney ne se surmenait pas trop dans son travail!**

**Rodney lui lança un regard glacial.**

**-C'est bon, MAJOR! Je vais prendre une pause tout à l'heure!**

**-Content de vous l'entendre dire, ENFIN!**

**Rodney lui fit un faux sourire et Evan se retourna, prit le café de McKay au passage et sortit du laboratoire.**

**-Hey! Mon café!**

**-Venez le chercher, si vous le DÉSIREZ tant!**

**Rodney resta assis sur sa chaise. Il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège du Major. Il n'était que 16h. Et il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Mais il avait tellement besoin d'un stimulant. Chocolat, café, sexe... Chocolat? Sexe? NON DE DIEU!**

**Rodney se secoua la tête et prit le café de Radek, même s'il était infecte.**

**-Hey, c'est mon café!**

**-Allez vous en chercher un autre, je ne courrai pas après le major comme une collégienne en chaleur!**

**Voyant l'état inhabituel dans lequel Rodney était, Radek l'interrogea.**

**-Vous allez bien, Rodney?**

**-Parfaitement bien, MERCI!, puis il prit une gorgée de café, sans sucre, ni saccharine****, ****sans lait, ni crème.**

**Il avala la gorgée et se dit qu'après tout, prendre une pause et rejoindre le Major ne pouvait pas être pire que le goût de ce café. Il posa la tasse sur la table de travail et se leva.**

**-Vous savez quoi! Je vais suivre le conseil du Major et je vais prendre ma pause! Je reviens dans disons… une demi-heure!**

**-Parfait!**

**-D'ici là, essayez de ne rien faire exploser!**

**McKay se dirigea vers ses quartiers… pour prendre une douche froide.**

**-Je suis pas idiot, Mr-Je-Ne Suis-Pas-Si-Parfait!, radota Radek, avant de se remettre au boulot.**

_#Right now, ask me if I care, look, it's coming closer, oh I'll swear_

_He's got to be the toughest guy I've ever seen_

_I can't believe he's looking at me#_

**Dans sa douche, McKay essayait de se détendre et de vider son esprit. Mais c'était dure, parce que tout ce à quoi il pensait ces temps-ci avait des yeux bleu profond, un accent à tout casser, était doux comme c'était pas permis, en plus d'être médecin et Écossais. Rodney en était fou amoureux depuis des années. En fait, la première fois qu'il eu posé son regard sur lui, il s'était immédiatement sentit attiré par lui. Au début, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il pensait seulement que c'était parce qu'il l'appréciait bien et qu'il le faisait bien rire intérieurement. Mais avec le temps, beaucoup de signes qui ne trompent pas sont apparus et il les avait interprétés comme des signes de l'amour. Lui qui n'y croyait pas vraiment en l'amour. L'amour lui avait joué sa sérénade et il ne pouvait plus s'en échapper. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami. Il avait peur de perdre son amitié, toute crédibilité à ses yeux et surtout, il avait peur que Carson le déteste et qu'il ne lui parle plus, le fuyant à jamais. Il secoua la tête. Il essaya de se convaincre que Carson n'était pas comme ça, qu'il était compréhensif. Et pour oublier tout le mal qu'il ressentait dans son silence pesant et éternel, Evan avait été le seul à lui proposer une alternative, pour oublier Carson… le temps d'une fellation. Oublier Carson, pendant qu'Evan lui ferait ce petit acte sexuel? Impossible! Il allait plutôt…**

**-Non! C'est mal! Fantasmer sur Carson alors qu'Evan me fait… Non! Je dois tout oublier! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ça, moi?**

**Rodney se regarda dans la glace. Il avait l'air d'un idiot qui vient de réaliser qu'il s'est fait avoir.**

**-Je suis un idiot! Et je viens de me faire avoir!**

**Rodney s'habilla et se peigna ses cheveux. **

**Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace.**

**-Il faut juste que j'arrive à PAS penser à Carson et tout ira bien!**

_#He's a dream#_

**En se dirigeant vers les quartiers du Major, qui était en fait très près des siens, il pensait à autre chose… Aux étoiles, aux trous noirs, aux comètes, au Big Bang. **

**Il cogna à la porte et il fallu du temps au Major pour répondre.**

**-Ha! Vous vous êtes enfin décidé?**

**Rodney entra sans dire un mot, Evan referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla mentalement. Il s'approcha de Rodney et le prit par la taille, de derrière. Rodney sursauta et se retourna.**

**-Attendez!**

**-Quoi?**

**-Je… **

**Evan haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite. Pour quelqu'un qui en général n'avait de cesse de parler, en ce moment, il n'était pas très bavard.**

**-Vous?, insista le major, pour qu'il finisse sa pensée.**

**-Je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas prêt!**

**-Comment ça, pas prêt! C'est moi qui ferai tout le travail, Rodney! Vous n'avez qu'à vous détendre!, dit-il, caressant le membre du scientifique à travers son pantalon.**

**Rodney ferma les yeux, et expira un bon coup, tout ce qu'il voulait dire s'envola en même temps.**

**-Vous voyez! Vous êtes déjà très détendu!**

**Evan souleva le chandail du scientifique, qui avait maintenant reprit son air de gros nounours et il lécha un de ses mamelons, Rodney se recula un peu à cette caresse. Evan le poussa légèrement sur le fauteuil crème qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.**

**-Lorne, je…**

**Le Major prenait la situation en main. Il porta deux doigt sur les lèvres du scientifique pour le faire taire.**

**-Ne pensez à rien, Rodney! Respirez, fermez les yeux et profitez du moment!**

**Rodney hocha la tête, et compta jusqu'à trois avant de poser sa tête sur le dossier, de respirer un bon coup et de fermer les yeux. Pour faire le vide de son esprit, même si être en présence d'Evan lui vidait déjà l'esprit, il bloqua toute pensée en s'imaginant un trou noir, où toutes ses pensés se dirigeaient, surtout celles concernant Carson.**

**Evan caressa tendrement les cuisses du scientifique pour ensuite, déboutonner son pantalon lentement. Il descendit les volets du pantalon et glissa sa main sous le boxer pour prendre possession de ce qu'il cherchait.**

**Rodney semblait un peu nerveux de cette proximité, ou peut-être était-ce seulement l'excitation qui le gênait, mais le Major ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit Rodney se crisper lorsqu'il extirpa son membre de son boxer. La main du militaire était chaude et douce, ce qui ne déplu pas à Rodney. Evan passa sa main sous le t-shirt du scientifique pour titiller ses mamelons, pour l'agacer un peu aussi, tout en commençant des mouvements verticale sur la verge qu'il avait en main. Peu à peu, Rodney prit goût aux caresses experte du militaire et il était complètement détendu. Son membre lui, se tendait de plus en plus. **

_#He's a dream_

_He's a dream#_

**Lorsque sa verge fut bien érigée de tout son long, Evan y glissa sa langue, chaude et humide. Rodney émit un grondement rauque. Il aimait ça, ses joues commençaient à prendre de la couleur. Bientôt, le Major engloutit entièrement le membre dans sa bouche et avec ses lèvres bien sellés autour, il y appliqua des mouvements de va et viens, caressant toujours le torse du scientifique. Rodney se cramponnait aux bras du fauteuil, prit par toutes ces sensations qui circulaient en lui, tel un courant électrique.**

**-Oh, c'est bonnnnn! , soupira Rodney, dans un élan de plaisir trop longtemps mit de côté.**

**Evan extirpa le pénis de sa bouche et souffla dessus, ce qui fit frissonner le scientifique.**

**-Wooooo!, s'exprima McKay, se cramponnant encore plus fort aux bras du fauteuil.**

**Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Comme ça pouvait être fantasmatique.**

**Evan continua le travail avec sa main, fixant le visage de Rodney, admirant son expression de totale béatitude.**

**"Vu sous cet angle, il est pas si mal!", se dit le militaire. "On gagne à mieux le connaître, finalement! Oh, ça oui!"**

_*He doesn't mean I thing to me_

_Just another pretty face to see_

_He's all over town, knocking 'em down, honey_

_I never let him touch my heart*_

**-Tu pense à quoi là, beau brun?, demanda Evan, pour le taquiner.**

**-Aux étoiles, aux trous noir, au Big Bang!, répondit Rodney.**

**Après tout, c'était vrai, puisqu'il ne voulait pas penser à Carson.**

**-Hum! J'aime te faire voir des étoiles, j'aime aussi les "trou noir" et j'aime quand ça fait Big Bang!, souffla le militaire, de sa voix séductrice. **

**-On a des points commun, on dirait!**

**Evan sourit et continua de lécher la verge et de sa main bien serré autour, il appliqua ses mouvements de va et viens à la vitesse supérieure, ce qui augmenta le plaisir de Rodney. Evan sentit les genoux du scientifique se resserrer sur ses côtes et il su que le moment de délivrance était très proche. Le scientifique posa ses mains sur les épaules du militaire, était-ce pour le repousser ou pour se cramponner à lui? Evan n'en prit pas trop attention, il ouvrit la bouche bien grand pour accueillir le fruit de son labeur. Rodney émit des grognements de plaisir et éjacula en plusieurs saccades, ce qui fit le bonheur du petit militaire gourmand, qui pu aisément le goûter. Tous deux satisfait, ils se regardèrent avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.**

_#Right now, ask me if I care, look, it's coming closer, oh I'll swear_

_He's got to be the toughest guy I've ever seen_

_I can't believe he's looking at me#_

**Toujours à genoux devant le scientifique, Evan s'exclama:**

**-Tu goûte bon, Rodney! Tu goûte le citron! **

**-Ha-ha-ha!, dit Rodney, sans vouloir plaisanter.**

**-Je blaguais! Sérieusement, tu as un goût sucré et j'aime ça!**

**-Huh!, émit-il, content de l'apprendre.**

**Il remit maladroitement son membre pas tout à fait encore reposé dans son boxer et remonta la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il se leva du fauteuil et commençait déjà à angoisser, à redevenir nerveux.**

**-Merci Evan! C'était heum…**

**-Jouissif?, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.**

**-Évidemment! Mais je veux dire… **

**-Libérateur?**

**-EVAN!**

**-Quoi?, dit-il en se levant.**

**Et sans crier gare, Rodney prit le visage d'Evan entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, pressant ses lèvres contre les fines lèvres du militaire. **

_#He's a dream_

_He's a dream#_

**Lorsque le scientifique se retira, Evan, les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise, lui demanda.**

**-Vous embrassez toujours les putes, Rodney?**

**-C'est parce que… je n'ai pas pensé à Carson une seule fois depuis que je suis avec vous. En fait, chaque fois que je suis avec vous, je ne pense à rien.**

**-Je suis un trou noir alors? Je vous attire et j'aspire toutes vos pensées? **

**-On peut dire ça comme ça!**

**-Alors… vous voulez qu'on se voit plus souvent?**

**-Sans attachement, si vous êtes d'accord!**

**Evan sourit, comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de Noël.**

**-Comment pourrais-je refuser une offre pareille? Tout les gays de la Cité rêvent de vous avoir une nuit dans leur lit, et c'est moi qui ait gagné le jack pot!**

**-Vous avez fait ça pour me "gagner"?, s'offusqua le scientifique.**

**-Non, Rodney! Je l'ai fais pour vous, pour que vous vous détendiez un peu et que vous arrêtiez de vous en faire avec Carson. Et je l'ai aussi fais pour moi! Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de faire ça! Vous m'attirez comme un aimant, Rodney! **

_*He's a dream_

_He's a dream*_

**Rodney le fixa, consterné.**

**-Mais pas dans le sens amour, rassurez-vous!, finit par dire le militaire.**

**-C'est vrai? Je suis pas si mal après tout?**

**-Plus que vous ne le croyez!**

**Rodney, pour le remercier, déposa un autre baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.**

**-On se revoit bientôt alors, docteur?, demanda le militaire, sachant que la fin de ce "rendez-vous" était proche. **

**-Restez au garde-à-vous, Major!**

**-Oh, ça je sais très bien faire! Je suis toujours prêt à exécuter les ordres, même quand ils ne sont pas militaire!**

**-Attendez! Les putes aussi elles savent faire ça!, ria t-il de lui.**

**-Allez! Sortez avant que je ne vous mette la main aux fesses!**

**Rodney ricana et sortit des quartiers du militaire, maintenant détendu et l'esprit allégé. Il avait seulement besoin d'une distraction pour arriver à oublier Carson. Du moins, pendant un temps.**

_*He's the kind of guy who thinks he's smart_

_He's the type that always looks the part_

_He's on the make, it's undertake, honey_

_And I never let him touch my heart*_


End file.
